


The Secrets I Keep

by Poemwriter90



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), five seconds of summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemwriter90/pseuds/Poemwriter90
Summary: Warning: break up, arguments, hospitalization, car accident, pregnancy. 
Luke's girlfriend leaves him because she thinks she's doing what's best for him. Will Luke figure out the secret that she's hiding from him? 
Excerpt: “Hello?” You quietly said, worrying that Ashton was furious.
“(Y/N)?” Ashton murmured, nothing but concern in his voice.
“Hey, Ashton.” You said, moving to sit on your couch.
“You broke up with Luke?” He inquired.
“I had to, Ashton. He needs….he deserves to be able to live his life without being tied down with a girlfriend and a- I mean, without someone who misses him and whom he misses.” You murmured, leaning back, your hand absentmindedly resting on your slight bump.
“(Y/N), what brought this on? I know that you love Luke.” Ashton quietly said.
“I do love him. That’s why I’m doing this.” You whispered, your voice shaking slightly.





	1. The Last Call

You picked up your phone, and before you could lose your nerve, you pressed your finger against the name of the man that you had, against everything that you believed about yourself, fallen in love with. It rang, and you took a deep breath, half hoping that he wouldn't answer. 

"(Y/N)! How are you?" Luke answered, the smile evident in his voice. 

"Hey, Luke. H-How are you?" You stammered.

"Is everything okay?" Luke inquired, his tone of voice quickly turning from happiness to worry.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I just....I wanted to talk to you." You murmured. 

"Yeah? What about, sweetheart?" Luke asked. 

"I love you, Luke, but I can't be with you anymore. Everyone says that I'm holding you back, and I am. I'm sorry, Luke. I love you." You quietly said.

"You're not holding me back. Who told you that?" Luke demanded. 

"It doesn't matter who told me that. Please, Luke, just let me go." You replied.

"No, please, don't leave me. We can make this work. I love you, (Y/N)." Luke gasped, his voice catching slightly on your name.

"I love you too, Luke. Which is why I have to do this. Take care of yourself, please." You quietly said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from your eyes. You hung up, and stared down at your phone, shocked that you had actually done it, had ended things with Luke. You didn't think you'd actually go through with it, but you had. 

"Looks like it's just us now, little one. Daddy isn't going to know about you, but I promise, he loves you." You murmured, placing a hand on your slightly rounded abdomen, before looking around your new apartment, and the few boxes that were haphazardly strewn about the room. You hadn't moved far from where you'd lived before-just two towns over. 

Opening up your messages, you tapped on Ashton's name and started to type out a message. 

'Ashton, you and the guys should probably keep an eye on Luke tonight and make sure he's okay. He's upset that our relationship ended.' 

Sighing, you put your phone down and started to open the boxes that contained everything that you own. A few minutes in, the tone that you assigned to Ashton rang through the room, and you picked up your phone, gingerly answering it. 

"Hello?" You quietly said, worrying that Ashton was furious. 

"(Y/N)?" Ashton murmured, nothing but concern in his voice.

"Hey, Ashton." You said, moving to sit on your couch.

"You broke up with Luke?" He inquired. 

"I had to, Ashton. He needs....he deserves to be able to live his life without being tied down with a girlfriend and a- I mean, without someone who misses him and who he misses." You murmured, leaning back, your hand absentmindedly resting on your slight bump. 

"(Y/N), what brought this on? I know that you love Luke." Ashton quietly said. 

"I do love him. That's why I'm doing this." You whispered, your voice shaking slightly.

"No, (Y/N), that's not fair! You don't leave someone you love while they're across the world. You tell them face to face." Ashton snapped.

"I couldn't, Ashton! I love him so much, and I can't-I can't handle missing him. I don't want to be a burden to him." You whispered, your voice cracking. 

"Why would you be a burden? What's going on? Are you okay?" Ashton murmured, instantly lowering his voice. 

"I can't tell you what's going on. I have to go. Please, just take care of Luke." You murmured, pressing the button to end your call. You tried to go back to unpacking, but couldn't stop the tears from rolling down your face, so you gave up for the moment, going to take a nice shower, before crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep, one hand gently resting on your baby bump.


	2. What I Wish I Could Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nightmare, crying, bleeding, hospital, miscarriage (no detail), morning sickness.  
> A/N: I added in a warning before the nightmare starts.

Luke crawled into his bunk, numb with disbelief about what had just happened. He thought that the two of you would end up married, and start a family together. 

“Luke?” Ashton quietly said, taking a seat on the bunk across from him.

“What do you want, Ashton?” Luke murmured, his face pressed into his pillow, tears pressing against his eyelids.

“I talked to (Y/N).” Ashton whispered.

“Yeah? Did she tell you how she said that she’s holding me back, and that’s why she broke up with me?” Luke snapped, turning his head to look at his friend.

“She said that she doesn’t want to be a burden to you.” Ashton softly said, his forehead creased in worry.

“Why would she be a burden to me? Where could she have gotten the idea that she’s holding me back? I thought everything was going so well between us?” Luke demanded, clenching his jaw.

“I don’t know, Luke. I wish I knew. But I think….I think that something is wrong.” Ashton replied.

“What could possibly be wrong with her? She’s not the one that just got dumped.” Luke snapped.

“That’s not fair, Luke, and you know that. She didn’t break up with you because she doesn’t love you. She does.” Ashton murmured, his gaze focused on the floor of their tour bus.

“How can she love me? She left!” Luke yelled, pushing himself off of his bunk.

“I’m just saying, there might be something going on that you don’t know about.” Ashton quietly said, wishing that he knew what was going on, why you had suddenly broken up with Luke.

“Why are you siding with her? She’s the one that did something wrong!” Luke shouted, his fists clenched.

“I’m not siding with her, Luke. I just….I think you should reserve your judgement.” Ashton replied.

“Get out of here, Ashton. Just go.” Luke muttered, all the anger drained out of his voice.

“Luke….I’m here if you need me.” Ashton said, walking to where Michael and Calum were, and taking a seat, his forehead creased in worry. Luke collapsed back on his bunk, and buried his face in his pillow, not wanting anyone to see the hot tears that were sliding down his face, or hear the sobs that were tearing their way out of him. The tears in your voice as you told him that you love him were on his mind as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

(start of dream).

“Luke! Stop that!” You giggled, half-heartedly pushing his hands away from you.

“You have to say it! I won’t stop unless you do,” Luke laughed, his hands continuing their attack on your sides. “Say ‘Luke Hemmings is the best singer ever’!”

“Ow!” You gasped out, and Luke instantly pulled back, his eyes full of worry.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Luke gasped.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I just….my stomach, it really hurts.” You whimpered, curling into a ball.

“Baby, you’re not on your period, are you?” Luke whispered, his eyes widening. You shook your head, looking down, your eyes widening at the blood that had soaked into the duvet beneath you. Luke gasped, picking you up and rushing down stairs. He carefully put you in the passengers seat of his car, buckling you in and speeding towards the hospital, breaking a few laws on the way there. He pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room, and carefully lifted you out of the car, holding you close and running in.

“Something’s wrong with my fiancée, she started to bleed and she’s not on her period.” Luke stammered out, his eyes filling with tears.

“Bring her back here.” The lady behind the desk said, gesturing for Luke to go through a set of double doors. He did, and gently lay you on the bed that he was directed to do so.

“I love you, Luke Hemmings.” You whispered, leaning your head back against the pillow. Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before they opened again, meeting Luke’s.

“I love you too, (Y/N).” Luke whispered, gently brushing the hair away from your face. The doctor came in soon after, and said that you were going to be taken to the operating theatre, to see what was causing the bleeding. You gripped Luke’s hand tightly, your eyes focused on his, while he tried to look brave for you.

“You’re going to be okay, sweetheart. The doctors will take care of you, and when you come back, I’ll be right here when you open your eyes.” Luke murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Okay. I love you.” You quietly said, leaning tiredly against the bed as they asked you questions about your medical history, and if you have any allergies. You said no, and the wheeled you away after inserting an IV into your arm. Luke sat in the room they they’d assigned to you, his fingers tapping nervously against his leg. What felt like hours passed, but when he glanced at the clock, it had been only minutes. After more time had passed, the doctor slowly walked into the room, pausing before looking directly at Luke.

“Mr. Hemmings, I’m so sorry. She was….we couldn’t stop the bleeding,” He murmured. “You can see her if you want.” Luke nodded, stunned, not able to believe that you were gone from his life. Luke walked slowly after the doctor, into a quiet room, where you lay on the bed, pale and still. He walked over to you, his movements stiff, pausing beside your bed. He gently reached a hand up and brushed the hair away from your face, when it finally hit him. You were gone, and you weren’t coming back. He fell to his knees, uncaring about the cold of the floor. Sobs ripped their way out of his throat, until he was practically screaming.

“Luke! Luke, wake up!” Ashton’s voice said, breaking through the sounds pushing their way out of his throat. Luke blinked, and the bottom of the bunk on top of his swam into view.

“(Y/N), where’s (Y/N)? I need to make sure she’s okay. Where is she?” Luke gasped, frantically reaching for his phone.

“Luke, what happened, you were screaming….” Ashton quietly said. Luke ignored him, finding your name and quickly pressing it, listening to it ring.

“Hello?” You groggily answered, unsure of why anyone was calling you this late.

“(Y/N), are you okay? You’re okay, right?” Luke gasped, his breath coming out of him in harsh pants, his lungs aching as if he wasn’t getting enough air.

“Luke, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” You quietly asked.

“I, I had a nightmare. You died.” Luke whispered.

“Luke, I’m okay, I promise. I’m right here, okay?” You murmured, your fingers gently rubbing over your belly.

“You’re okay.” Luke repeated, biting his lower lip.

“Would it help if you saw my face?” You inquired.

“Yes, please.” Luke replied. You hit the button to switch the call to FaceTime, and waited until it connected. Luke’s tense, worried face filled the screen, the bags under his eyes blatantly obvious.

“See, I’m right here. I’m fine, okay?” You murmured, trying to hold back tears at how distraught he looks.

“You’re okay. Oh, God, I was so scared. I thought I lost you.” Luke whispered.

“You didn’t. I’m still here.” You replied, wishing that you could tell Luke what was going on, why you had to break up with him. You glanced down at where your fingers were resting, and the small bulge under your hand, and shook your head slightly. You couldn’t tell him-not now, not ever. He needs to do what he loves, without having a child to take care of.

“What’s going through your head, (Y/N)?” Luke quietly asked.

“I’m worried about you.” You whispered, not wanting to tell him the whole truth, about how you were thinking of your baby.

“I’m going to be fine. I promise. But….what….what about you?” Luke murmured, the memory of what had happened in his nightmare sending shivers through his body.

"I’m going to be okay, Luke. I promise. We’re going to be okay.” You quietly said, glancing down, fingers gently rubbing your belly.

“You keep looking down. Is someone there?” Luke quietly asked, his eyes brimming with tears.

“No. No one’s here but me.” You replied, turning your phone so he could see your bed. You glanced down again, wondering what Luke would say if he knew you were pregnant.

“Are you alright?” Luke murmured, his forehead creased in concern.

“I’m fine. Just a bit cold.” You quietly replied. Luke breathed out, his forehead relaxing.

 

“I’m sorry for calling you so late. I just….I was worried about you.” Luke murmured.

“It’s okay, Luke. I….I’m sorry. For everything.” You quietly said.

“(Y/N)….” Luke sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Luke, I’ll be right back, okay? I need to get a drink.” You said, setting the phone down and heading towards the bathroom. Your stomach was bothering you, and you had the feeling that the little food you had eaten earlier would be making an appearance.


	3. The Lies We Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke starts to get suspicious, and voices his suspicions to Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of pregnancy, morning sickness, being ill. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented!

Luke sat back, the color draining from his face and his eyes wide. When you set the phone down, he saw your rounded abdomen, and heard the sound of you losing your dinner. 

“Ashton….oh my God, Ashton. I think she’s pregnant.” Luke murmured.

“What? No….She can’t be. She wouldn’t break up with you if she was pregnant. Would she?” Ashton inquired.

“She would. If she thought that being pregnant would hold me back, she’d do exactly that.” Luke replied. He quieted as you came back into the room, looking over at Ashton, unsure what to say. 

“Give me the phone.” Ashton quietly said, holding out his hand. Luke stared at him for a second, before handing the phone to Ashton. 

“Luke….oh. Hey, Ashton. Where did Luke go?” You asked, biting your lower lip. 

“He stepped out to go to the bathroom for a minute. He’ll be right back,” Ashton lied, his gaze focused on you. “Are you feeling okay? I heard you being sick.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I might’ve caught something from someone.” You replied. 

“Yeah? You’re not pregnant?” Ashton quietly asked.

“I’m not pregnant….” You murmured.

“(Y/N), you know that I’m here for you, yeah? We can tell each other anything, right?” Ashton quietly said. You went silent, biting your lower lip and thinking about what you should say. Ashton glanced away from the screen, and your eyes widened slightly.

“Is Luke back?” You inquired, wondering how long he had been there and how much he had heard. 

“No. I was just checking the time.” Ashton lied, biting his lower lip.

“I have to go, Ashton.” You gasped, recognising him biting his lip as something he did when lying. You hung up before he could say anything more, and you curled up in bed, one hand gently rubbing your bump.


	4. The Silence We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton sat there for a moment, biting his lip and looking at one of his closest friends. He stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and tapping on your name. The phone rang and rang, until he thought that no one would pick up. Your sleepy voice answered, and Ashton sighed in relief.
> 
> “(Y/N), are you okay?” Ashton quietly asked.
> 
> “I’m okay, Ashton. What’s going on? Why are you calling?” You inquired.
> 
> “I’m calling because I’m worried about you. I’ve known you for a long time, and I can tell when you’re lying. So, tell me. Why did you lie to Luke? Why did you lie to me?” Ashton asked.
> 
> “Because Luke is living his dream. Luke is happy, doing what he loves, and there is no way I can take that away from him. Doing so would be incredibly selfish, and I don’t want him to dislike me because of what’s going on. I don’t want to take him away from what he loves.   
> Don’t you understand, Ashton? I can’t do that to him. I will never forgive myself if I do.” You exclaimed, tears rising in your eyes.
> 
> “I’m sorry, (Y/N).” Ashton quietly said, ashamed with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pregnancy, an argument, a car accident.

“Ashton, what the hell is going on?” Luke murmured, rubbing a hand across his face. 

“I think you’re right. I think she is pregnant.” Ashton replied. 

“She’s pregnant and I’m thousands of miles away. What do I do?” Luke asked, his gaze focused on his phone’s background, a photograph that Ashton had taken of you and him. 

“What do you think you need to do, Luke?” Ashton inquired.

“I need to be there,” Luke responded, quickly standing. “But I can’t. We’re in the middle of touring, and she’s so far away.”

“That’s true, but we have a break coming up, remember? We have a two week long break. Plenty of time to fly there and come back.” Ashton said.

“Do you think I should?” He murmured.

“Yes. I think you need to find out the truth, Luke. If she really is pregnant….won’t you want to be there for her?” Ashton quietly asked. Luke nodded and pulled out his computer, quickly searching for the nearest airport to the city they were taking a break in. He booked a flight, and then leaned back against his pillow.

“I wish….I wish I had never left.” Luke sleepily murmured.

“What? What about the band?” Ashton inquired, his eyes wide.

“The band is important….but so is she.” Luke quietly said, his eyes fluttering shut. Ashton sat there for a moment, biting his lip and looking at one of his closest friends. He stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket, and tapping on your name. The phone rang and rang, until he thought that no one would pick up. Your sleepy voice answered, and Ashton sighed in relief.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Ashton quietly asked.

“I’m okay, Ashton. What’s going on? Why are you calling?” You inquired.

“I’m calling because I’m worried about you. I’ve known you for a long time, and I can tell when you’re lying. So, tell me. Why did you lie to Luke? Why did you lie to me?” Ashton asked.

“Because Luke is living his dream. Luke is happy, doing what he loves, and there is no way I can take that away from him. Doing so would be incredibly selfish, and I don’t want him to dislike me because of what’s going on. I don’t want to take him away from what he loves.   
Don’t you understand, Ashton? I can’t do that to him. I will never forgive myself if I do.” You exclaimed, tears rising in your eyes.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” Ashton quietly said, ashamed with himself.

“It’s fine, Ashton. I’m sorry I lied to you. I am pregnant-I just….I’m so scared.” You murmured.

“I know. Do you want me to come over? I have a break in a couple days.” Ashton replied.

“No! No, I’m going to go visit my Mom.” You hastily said, not wanting any of the boys to know that you had moved.

“Oh. Okay.” Ashton responded, looking slightly deflated.  
The days passed, and you started at a new job, one that you thoroughly enjoyed but would allow you to take time off when your due date was closer.

—-

Luke was boarding his plane as you were getting ready for bed, unaware that he was heading to where he thought you lived to try and talk to you. When his plane landed, the sun was rising, painting the sky with red and pink. He immediately headed for your apartment, eager to see you and talk to you about why you had left him. When he stepped out of the cab, his skin prickled slightly with anxiety about not seeing your car, despite the early hour of the morning. He walked up to your door and knocked, expecting you to answer the door, grumbling about the hour which he was knocking on the door. Silence greeted him, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering what to do next. Pulling out his phone, he pressed Ashton’s name, and waited for his friend to answer.

“What’s up, Luke?” Ashton inquired.

“She’s not here.” Luke replied, running his free hand through his hair.

“Her car isn’t there?” Ashton asked.

“Her car’s not here, no one is answering the door….it’s like she moved.” Luke quietly said.

“Maybe she did move. Have you tried calling her?” Ashton responded.

“No. I didn’t….I didn’t want to give her a chance to tell me no.” Luke replied.

“Call her, Luke,” Ashton said, looking out his window at the ocean. “Let me know how it goes?”

“I will. Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.” Luke said, hanging up and pressing your name.

“Luke?” You inquired, your voice heavy with sleep.

“Hey, (Y/N). How are you?” Luke quietly asked.

“I’m fine. Are you okay? Why are you calling so early?” You murmured, rubbing your eyes.

“Well, we have time off and I’m standing outside your apartment, actually.” Luke replied. 

“You’re standing outside my apartment. Okay.” You quietly said.

“But you haven’t answered the door.” Luke murmured.

“That’s because I don’t live there anymore. I moved.” You replied.

“Can we meet up somewhere and talk?” Luke inquired. 

“Luke-I don’t think that’s the best idea.” You replied, biting your lower lip.

“Please, (Y/N). We don’t even have to meet at your place-there must be a café or something nearby that you’re willing to meet me at?” Luke asked.

“Fine. Meet me at the café where we went on our first date.” You replied, before hanging up the phone. You pulled yourself out of bed,   
glancing down at your bump, and sighing.

“I have to figure out a way to hide you, little one. I don’t want your Daddy to know. Which….I’m really sorry about. I’m sorry that I’m hiding this from him, and I’m sorry you won’t get the relationship that you deserve with him.” You murmured, gently touching where your baby was.  
You parked outside of the café, carefully stepping out of your car, your upper half encased in a too large sweatshirt.

“(Y/N). Hi,” Luke said, standing up when you entered the café. “I ordered you a coffee.”

“Oh. Thank you. It’s, it’s just I gave up drinking coffee.” You said, glancing down.

“Oh. That’s okay. I’ll drink it. Any specific reason why you gave it up?” Luke asked.

“I was drinking it too often.” You replied.

“Okay.” Luke responded, taking a sip.

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to order some hot chocolate.” You murmured. Luke nodded, and you headed to the counter, aware of his eyes on you.

“How’s your job going?” Luke inquired, after you sat back down.

“It’s going well. How’s the tour?” You asked.

“It’s going well. We’re almost done, and then we’re going to take a break and write a new album.” Luke explained.

“That’s great.” You quietly said, smiling over at him.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Luke murmured, and the smile faded from your face.

“What is it?” You asked, dread building up in your veins.

“I need to know….are you pregnant?” Luke quietly asked.

“No. I’m not pregnant. How many times do I need to tell you that?” You murmured.

“Then take off your sweatshirt.” Luke snapped, his hands clenched.

“No,” You snapped back, pushing your chair away and standing. “Goodbye, Luke.”

“Why? Why won’t you just be honest with me?” Luke quietly asked, all the fight going out of him.

“Because I am no longer your girlfriend, and what I do is none of your damn business!” You snapped, walking out of the store and angrily stomping to your car. You sat inside of it, slamming the door and driving off. You stared out the front window, angrily chewing on the inside of your cheek. You weren’t paying full attention to where you were going, until you noticed that you were heading back to your old home. You turned around, heading back towards your new apartment, failing to notice the oncoming truck until it was upon you. You heard the screeching of metal, and felt your car shoved to the side, the metal crumpling and the glass of your window shattering inwards, slicing into the arm that covered your face, and the one that was covering your bump. Your head thumped against the steering wheel, and everything faded to black as the sound of sirens entered your hearing.


	5. The Silence in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, it looks like everything has checked out. You’re free to go, but I would highly recommend that someone stay with you for seventy-four hours, and if anything feels wrong, come back.” Dr. Barnes explained.
> 
> “Thank you, Dr. Barnes.” You replied, signing the paperwork she handed you and carefully getting off the bed. Luke left so you could get dressed, and the two of you headed out of the hospital.
> 
> “I can stay with you, if that’s okay?” Luke quietly asked, opening the door of the car he had called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pregnancy, hospital.

When Luke had received a call that you’d been in a car accident, his blood ran cold through his veins. He was in a blind panic, racing out of the hotel room he’d rented and to the cabs that were parked outside. All but throwing himself into one, he all but barked out the name of the hospital, and hoped that you’d be okay. Luke quickly handed the driver some money, stammering out for him to keep the change.

“I’m here to see (Y/N). I’m her fiancé.” Luke lied, standing in front of the check in desk.

“Yes. They brought her in a while ago. She’s in room 14. You can go back and see her.” The receptionist replied, pushing a button so the double doors would open. Luke walked as quickly as he could without running, and found himself in a brightly lit hallway. He followed the sign numbers, until he found your room, and paused outside the doorway, taking a deep breath. You were so still, more still than he’d ever seen you, even in your sleep. If it wasn’t for the beeping of the machines next to you, Luke would’ve thought that he’d lost you in an even more permanent way then he has now. He took a seat beside your bed, taking your hand in his, waiting for you to wake up.

“(Y/N)….I don’t know if you can hear me. If you can, I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry for getting upset with you. I’m sorry for coming over and wanting to talk to you in the way I did,” Luke murmured, rubbing his fingers over the back of your hand. “The thing is….I know you’re pregnant. I heard you being ill the other night, and I saw where our baby is. I wish you had told me. Us having a baby is not a burden, and you wouldn’t be holding me back. So I’d take time off touring. There’s still albums to write, and when our baby is old enough, you two can come with too. I love you, (Y/N). I’ve missed you, these past few months."

Luke looked at her for a while longer, before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.  
\------

You opened your eyes to a white ceiling, the beeping of machines loud in the otherwise quiet room. You gently touched your belly, reassuring yourself that your baby was still there. Looking around, you saw Luke, obviously asleep, and reached your hand out, gently touching his hand, which was lying on the bed. Luke jolted up as if he’d been shocked, and then stared at you.

”(Y/N)!“ Luke gasped, before gently touching your hand. You looked at him, wondering why he was still here after everything you’d said.

"Luke, what are you doing here?” You murmured, your throat dry.

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Luke inquired, his brow knitting in concern.

“Just….everything I said to you.” You quietly replied, looking down at your hands.

“I said some pretty mean things to you, too.” Luke murmured, biting his lower lip.

“No, that’s not your fault. I….I was unnecessarily harsh. I’m….I’m so sorry, Luke.” You murmured.

“It’s okay. I’m going to go get the doctor, okay?” Luke inquired.

“Okay.” You replied, watching Luke leave the room. He came back a few moments later with the doctor, who started to look you over.

“Doctor Barnes, I’m pregnant. I was wondering if you could tell me if my baby is okay?” You asked, once Luke had left the room.

“I’ll page the obstetrician. Does your husband know yet?” Dr. Barnes inquired.

“No, he doesn’t.” You replied. He nodded, and left the room. Luke came in a while later, biting his lip in concern.

“Did they say you could leave yet?” He inquired.

“Not yet. They want to check one more thing out.” You replied. Luke nodded, and sat down next to you again. A few minutes passed, and another doctor came in, wheeling a machine in front of him.

“Hello! I’m Doctor Rogers. Ms. (Y/N)?” She inquired. You nodded, looking over at Luke.

“Luke, would you mind stepping outside for a minute?” You asked. Luke complied, nervously looking over his shoulder at you. Dr. Rogers put a cold gel on your abdomen, and then put the wand against your baby bump.

“There’s your little one. They’re doing fine, and there’s nothing for you to worry about.” He said, pointing at the screen, before handing you a towel to wipe off the gel.

“Thank you, Dr. Rogers.” You murmured.

“You’re welcome. I’ll go tell your fiancé to come back in, and let the doctor know that everything’s okay.” He replied, stepping out of the room. Luke came in a while later, with the doctor following shortly afterwards.

“Well, it looks like everything has checked out. You’re free to go, but I would highly recommend that someone stay with you for seventy-four hours, and if anything feels wrong, come back.” Dr. Barnes explained.

“Thank you, Dr. Barnes.” You replied, signing the paperwork she handed you and carefully getting off the bed. Luke left so you could get dressed, and the two of you headed out of the hospital.

“I can stay with you, if that’s okay?” Luke quietly asked, opening the door of the car he had called.

“Are you sure?” You quietly asked.

“I’m sure.” He replied, sitting next to you.

“Do you need to stop at your hotel for anything?” You inquired.

“Yeah,” Luke said, giving the driver the address. “Just my bag.”

The two of you stopped at Luke’s hotel for a moment, and then headed to your new apartment.

“Well, this is it.” You murmured, pushing open the door to your apartment. Luke followed you in, dropping his bag by the door and looking around.

“It’s nice.” Luke quietly said, looking around at the photographs of the two of you that were hanging on the walls and on different surfaces in the room. You bit your lower lip, irritated with yourself for putting those up when you moved.


	6. The Things I Didn't Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, she’s good. The doctor said that someone should stay with her for the next seventy-four hours, so I volunteered. We’re at her place now.” Luke answered.
> 
> “Is the baby okay?” Ashton murmured.
> 
> “Yeah, the baby is okay. She had an ultrasound while we were at the hospital,” Luke responded, biting his lower lip and glancing up to see if you were nearby. “Do you think I should bring up that I know she’s pregnant?”
> 
> “Do you think you should?” Ashton inquired.
> 
> “I don’t know, Ashton. What if she gets upset with me or tries to run?” Luke quietly asked.
> 
> “I don’t think she’ll try to run. She still loves you. She’s afraid, Luke. She’s afraid that you’ll be upset that she’s pregnant, afraid what this will mean for the two of you. She’s worried about the separation, about you being halfway around the world and leaving her to take care of your baby by herself.” Ashton replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this chapter, besides talk of pregnancy.

I was surprised that she had kept the photographs of the two of us together up, even after she’d moved.

“Do you want anything? Food? Water?” You inquired. Luke turned to look at you, frowning slightly at the sadness in your eyes.

“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to ask if you want anything? You did just get out of the hospital.” Luke murmured.

“I did, but you are my guest.” You responded. Luke flinched at your words, wishing that things were back to the way they were before, even though he knew that wasn’t possible. He wanted to take you in his arms and hold you close, and tell you that everything is going to be okay. He shoved his hands in his pocket to resist the urge, turning back to face you.

“Why don’t you go lie down?” Luke suggested, taking in your exhausted appearance.

“I think I’ll shower first.” You replied, starting towards the shower, before turning back around. “Make yourself at home.”  
Luke nodded and took a seat on the couch, pulling out his phone and dialing Ashton.

“Luke! What’s up?” Ashton inquired.

“Well. I met with (Y/N). We got into a bit of an argument, and then she was in a car accident.” Luke replied.

“What? Is she okay?” Ashton asked, his tone rising in concern.

“Yeah, she’s good. The doctor said that someone should stay with her for the next seventy-four hours, so I volunteered. We’re at her place now.” Luke answered.

“Is the baby okay?” Ashton murmured.

“Yeah, the baby is okay. She had an ultrasound while we were at the hospital,” Luke responded, biting his lower lip and glancing up to see if you were nearby. “Do you think I should bring up that I know she’s pregnant?”

“Do you think you should?” Ashton inquired.

“I don’t know, Ashton. What if she gets upset with me or tries to run?” Luke quietly asked.

“I don’t think she’ll try to run. She still loves you. She’s afraid, Luke. She’s afraid that you’ll be upset that she’s pregnant, afraid what this will mean for the two of you. She’s worried about the separation, about you being halfway around the world and leaving her to take care of your baby by herself.” Ashton replied.

“I wouldn’t, though. I would never leave her to take care of the baby herself. Ever.” Luke responded.

“You and I both know that. But does she? If you decide to bring it up….make sure she knows that you will always be there.” Ashton murmured.

“I’ll do that. Thank you, Ashton.” Luke quietly said.

“Anytime, Luke.” Ashton replied, hanging up the phone. Luke leaned back on the couch, flipping through photographs of the two of you. Ashton had taken most of them, especially when you weren’t looking. Luke wasn’t imagining how happy you looked, the way your eyes shone with happiness when you were looking at him.

“Luke?” You whispered, standing in the doorway.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Luke asked, quickly making his phone screen go black, before looking up at you.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I was just going to make some food. Do you want anything?” You inquired. Luke nodded, sliding his phone into his pocket and standing.

“How about I make something?” Luke questioned.

“If you want.” You replied.

“How about you sit down, and I’ll get cooking?” Luke asked. You nodded, taking a seat on the couch, curling up and pulling a blanket over you. Luke left the room, and your fingers ran gently over your rounded abdomen.

“Should I tell your Dad about you, little one?” You whispered. Luke busied himself in the kitchen, putting together your favorite meal. When he was finished, he carried the food to the living room, and found you, curled up, fast asleep. He smiled slightly to himself, taking your plates back in the kitchen and placing them in your refrigerator. Taking a seat beside you, Luke made sure that you were properly covered, before leaning back and falling asleep himself. When he next awoke, he’d been covered by the blanket you had on.

“(Y/N)?” Luke quietly called out, his heart racing in worry. There was no response, and he stood, walking down the hall to find you. Pushing open a door slightly, he found you, curled up in bed. Sighing in relief, Luke walked back towards the couch, pulling the blanket back over himself and drifting off.


End file.
